hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Uzi
The Uzi is an firearm found that appears in both games in the Hotline Miami Series. In ''Hotline Miami'''' The Uzi is a relatively uncommon firearm that is found in the hands of certain enemies and can appear as a Weapon Spawn after it is unlocked. In [[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number|''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number]]'' The Uzi is is commonly used by Gang Members as well as Mobsters during Apocalypse. Statistics In Hotline Miami, this weapon needs to be unlocked before it will spawn normally. It has a magazine size of 30 with a very high rate of fire but is fairly inaccurate. The Uzi is used by waiters and will randomly spawn once unlocked, and the Unique Silenced Uzi is wielded by Richter, as well as the player when wearing his signature rat mask. In [[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number|''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number]], The Uzi is commonly found in the hands of gang members, as well as (during Apocalypse only) mobsters. It is has the same magazine size as its Hotline Miami counterpart except it does not require an unlock, and has a much slower rate of fire. Trivia *According to the Unlock Image, the Uzi, is based on the IMI Micro-Uzi with An Extended Magazine size of 30. **This can be told by the smaller barrel, and grip. However Unlike the Actual Micro-Uzi, the Uzi in Hotline Miami has no Stock. **The Uzi resembles the Uzi Pistol, the semi automatic civilian version of the IMI Micro-Uzi, this can be noted by its lacking of a stock which the military version would have, this is likely because it was modelled off the Micro-Uzi version used in Films, which where originally Uzi Pistols that where converted to fire fully automatic by the prop armouries, however they still would be missing a stock after this which the military versions would have. **According to Dennis Wedin, when asked about what the Silenced Uzi was he responded with "..When I Saw it, I thought of *Link to a Picture of a Full Length Silenced Uzi*" **The Magazine capacity of the Uzi in game is incorrect as real Uzi Magazines have a capacity of 20, 25, 32, 40 and 50, the one in game seems to be based off the 32 round version. Gallery IMI Uzi.jpg|A real life, full sized, IMI Uzi with a retractable stock. Micro Uzi.jpg|A real life IMI Micro Uzi, similar to the weapon depicted in-game. Uzi.jpg|An Uzi as it appears in-game. Bluelipswalkuzi.jpg|Blue Lips wielding an Uzi during Blood Money. Ganghumanshield.jpg|An unused sprite of a Gang Member using another Gang Member as a human shield, while wielding an Uzi. Uziandbrokenm16.jpg|An Uzi seen alongside a dismantled M16. Sonhquzis.jpg|Six Uzis stored at The Son's Mafia HQ. Jacketuzi.jpg|Jacket wielding an Uzi. Coreyuzi.jpg|Corey wielding an Uzi. Ashuzi.jpg|Ash Davis wielding an Uzi. Markuzi.jpg|Mark wielding an Uzi. Mannyuzi.jpg|Manny Pardo wielding an Uzi. Mannyblastinghoodlum.jpg|Manny Pardo finishing off a Gang Member with an Uzi. Jakeuzi.jpg|Jake wielding an Uzi. Evanuzi.jpg|Evan Wright wielding an Uzi. Henchmanuzi.jpg|The Henchman wielding an Uzi. Richternormaluzi.jpg|Richter wielding an Uzi. Sonuzi.jpg|The Son wielding an Uzi. Hammeruzi.jpg|H.M. Hammarin wielding an Uzi. Category:Weapon Category:Firearm Category:Hotline Miami weapons Category:Hotline Miami 2 weapons